For What it's Worth
by Vickychan
Summary: The sequel to Unspoke Words. Yes, I know I wasn't gonna continue that but this is going well. Will Zarbon and Frieza be reunited?
1. My Dreams of You

Frieza looked around. There was mist everywhere, he couldn't see a thing. Couldn't even tell if it was day or night. All he knew was that he was surrounded by a gentle sea of white mist. It seemed to touch him, caress him with icy fingers that felt cold against his skin.   
"Where...?" Frieza mumbled. He took a step forward. "... am I?"   
"Lord Frieza?" a voice carried itself through the mist. Frieza gasped when he recognized the voice.  
"Could it be....?"  
"Lord Frieza?"   
"Zarbon?" Frieza squinted as a shadow started to appear in front of him. His face lit up when he saw Zarbon only a few meters away. "Zarbon!"  
"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon smiled, his arms outstretched and welcoming as Frieza ran towards him. Frieza jumped at Zarbon, who caught him and spun him round. He then put him down and held him close. As he did so, all the mist cleared away and Frieza could feel the warm sunlight on his back. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly. Lovingly.  
"Lord Frieza..." Zarbon breathed, his eyes closed. He rested his head on Frieza's. Frieza smiled, and closed his eyes.  
"Zarbon..." he said softly. He raised his head, and gazed into Zarbon's golden eyes once more. Zarbon gazed back. Then, they kissed. So passionately, Frieza thought it was all real. "Zarbon..."  
~  
"Oh, Zarbon..." Frieza slowly opened his eyes, and realized once again that he'd been dreaming. And once again, his heart ripped in half. But there was nothing surprising about it. Ever since Zarbon had died, it had been like this. He'd been in Frieza's dreams every night. The dreams were all different, there seemed to be three that appeared the most.  
One dream began at sunset. Frieza and Zarbon would sit on a cliff edge, gazing out to see. Zarbon usually had his arm around Frieza, and Frieza leaned against him with his eyes closed. Then, it took one out of two paths. Sometimes they'd stay like that. Gazing out to sea below the red sky and the setting sun. They'd stay like that for hours, never saying a word. Then, Frieza would close his eyes. And if he was lucky, it would be another few minutes before he had to wake up.  
The other path this dream took was different, but even so, wonderful. They would sit under the sun, and Zarbon would gently lift up Frieza's chin. Then, he'd kiss him softly. And Frieza would kiss back just as softly. They'd kiss, telling each other how they loved the other. And they' make love right until the sun had died down completely, and the dream was over.  
Another was when they were both in the sky. Zarbon and Frieza would float in the night sky like stars under the moon. Frieza holding tightly onto Zarbon, and at the same time being held in Zarbon's arms. His head would rest against Zarbon's chest, and Zarbon's head would rest on Frieza's head. And they would just stay there. Their eyes closed, just floating there forever. More often than not in this dream, they'd just remain silent, letting their feelings of love for each other do all the talking.   
The third dream was the one he'd just had. Where there was nothing but mist, then Zarbon would appear, and then it would all clear away. Then, they'd gaze into each other's eyes. They'd kiss, then they'd gaze again. Then they'd kiss again. And then, Zarbon would stare into Frieza's eyes and whisper:  
"I love you, Frieza." and Frieza would replied, he too in a whisper:  
"I love you, Zarbon."  
That was Frieza's favourite dream. But it always ended. Just like every dream. And it killed him.

"Zarbon..." Frieza held his pillow to his chest, and smiled dreamily. His eyes closed. "God, what I'd do to be part of a dream...." he sighed. "Oh, why did you have to leave?"  
"Frieza!" Kold's voice bellowed through the ship. Frieza sighed.  
"Another day..."  
"Frieza!"  
"I'm awake, you moron!" Frieza snapped.   
"Hey! Watch how you speak to me!!" Kold shouted. The door opened. As soon as it did, Frieza threw the pillow out of his arms and shot out of bed. He stood before his father.  
"I'm awake. Now kindly leave me alone!" he frowned.  
"Y'know, when I was a boy -"  
"You were ten years old and I am over forty, I am not a child anymore, father." Frieza interrupted.  
"So stop behaving like one." Kold replied angrily.  
"Yes, father. Sorry, father." Frieza said the words with no meaning what - so - ever. This had been the same old routine almost every day since Zarbon had died. Frieza had changed. A lot. Before, he had always been up at the crack of dawn. Leaving all his personal feelings in old the dreams that had faded away out of his memory. The old dreams he had cared nothing for. But now, he was different. He was rarely up before Kold had time to call him, let alone at the crack of dawn! Kold had noticed all these changes in his son. The oversleeping, the lack of care and passion for work, Frieza's constantly daydreams.... the list went on. But for the life of him Kold couldn't figure out why. He'd assumed it was because of what that saiyan had done. Frieza had needed a metallic body, and hadn't been at all impressed by it. Embarrassed was the only word that could come to Kold's head. But even so... why would Frieza act like THIS just because of a bit of metal on him? Kold knew his son. He knew there must be something else. But he didn't know his son well enough to know what that something was. And the chances of Frieza telling him were next to nothing.  
"I thought you'd be excited. We're going to Earth today." Kold said to Frieza. "You can have your revenge on that saiyan. What's his name again?"  
"Goku." Frieza rolled his eyes.   
"Oh yeah"  
"Father, go to the control room, okay?" Frieza instructed. "I'll be out in a minute."  
"Literally. Make sure you are." Kold said sternly, and left the room. Frieza sighed, and sat down on the bed.  
"God..."


	2. What you Want

Frieza stepped out of the ship. He looked around unenthusiastically.   
"What's the matter with you?" Kold asked. "I thought you'd be happy. We're on Earth. You can finally get that saiyan back for what he did to you."  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Frieza said impatiently.  
"So what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" Frieza snapped. "Nothing's wrong, okay?!"  
"If you don't get out of that mood of yours -"  
"Sorry!" Frieza seemed even more annoyed. Kold looked at him.  
"What's wrong with you, son?"  
"Nothing." Frieza said, more calmly. "Just leave it, okay?"  
"Ever since that pretty - boy Zarbon died you've been like this." Kold commented. "Granted, he was by your side for many years, but it's not like he was anyone important. Actually, he was rather annoying."  
"Zarbon was not annoying!!" Frieza shouted. Kold stared at him, taken aback by his outburst.  
"Not annoying?" he didn't seem to notice that Frieza was actually sticking up for Zarbon. He just took it as an argument. "He thought way too highly of himself. I mean, it's not like he was royalty or anything. And he was such a pansy!"  
"You stop right there!!" Frieza's tone was even louder. "You - you IGNORANT, stupid, worthless baka son - of - a - bitch!" he snapped. "You never know anything about anything so don't pretend you knew anything about Zarbon!!"  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Kold roared. "Do you mind repeating that?!"  
"Yes! I don't have the time for you!" Frieza answered back. 

He turned to fly off, but not before Kold could get a word in.  
"You ungrateful little brat! How dare you speak to me in that manner!!" he growled. "You apologize this instant! I only came to this planet for your sake! AND I was the one who came to your rescue and had you healed after you'd screwed up getting the dragonballs!"  
"Well you know what?! I wish - " Frieza stopped dead in his sentance as something struck him. "I wish..." he paused for a moment, and then a smile appeared on his face. Kold stared at him in disbelief. Frieza had never looked so happy!  
Frieza looked at him.  
"The dragonballs..... Father, you're a genius!" he flew up and kissed the older changeling's forehead. Kold's eyes widened in surprise and he watched as Frieza zoomed off faster than anything.   
"Where are you going?!" he called after him. But Frieza was too far away to either hear or care.

~~~~~

Goku felt a ki he'd wished he'd never feel again coming closer.  
"Damn it..." he mumbled. He looked towards the force. Sure enough, there was Frieza. Wait - was that Frieza? Half of him was metal. He had half a face, an arm, and a bit of his chest to call his own. The rest of him was just metal. Weird.  
Goku got into a fighting stance, so he'd be at least ready if Frieza was here to fight. No doubt he was, though. 

Frieza landed a few feet before him. Goku glared at him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
"Where are the dragonballs?" Frieza demanded, ignoring him.  
"I asked you a question." Goku replied.  
"I don't have time for this, you moron!" Frieza snapped. "Just tell me! Do you have them?"  
"What do you want with the dragonballs?" Goku inquired.  
"That's none of your business!" Frieza growled. "Just tell me. Do you have them or not?"  
"I'm not telling you anything." Goku said stubbornly. "What, do you want to wish for immortality again? I'm not as stupid as you think. Even if I did have them, I'm not gonna just gonna give you the dragonballs so you can kill us all."  
"I don't want immortality!" Frieza argued angrily and impatiently. "Christ, it's a pain in the arse living as it is!"  
"Huh?" Goku looked at him, and resumed his normal standing position. "If you don't want to become immortal, then what DO you want?" he asked.  
"Like I said, none of your business." Frieza replied. "I'll ask you one last time. Do you have the dragonballs?"  
"I'm not answering until you tell me what you want them for." Goku still refused to back down.  
"Arr, you BAKA!" Frieza shouted. "Fine then! I'll find the damn things myself!" he was about to zoom off, when Goku got his attention.  
"Better hurry if I were you."  
"... Huh?" Frieza looked over his shoulder at Goku. He turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"  
"Yeah, I know where the dragonballs are." Goku told him. "And I also know what's about to happen to them." this was the introduction to the lie he was about to tell to try to get Frieza to answer him.

"What will happen to them?" Frieza asked.  
"Didn't you hear?" Goku said casually. "After Namek, we all agreed that it'd be too risky for them to stay around. So we're gonna destroy all of them. And no more will be made."  
"Wh - what?!" Frieza's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"  
"Deadly. After all, if they're gonna attract guys like you who only wanna cause trouble, then it's best if they don't exist at all." Goku replied.  
"But - but you can't DO that!" Frieza protested. "You can't!"  
"Sure we can. In fact, they're due to be destroyed in just a couple of hours." Goku informed him.  
"NO!" Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a gasp as Frieza grabbed his shirt and pulled his down to his height.  
"You destroy those dragonballs and I swear I will kill you!" Frieza threatened.  
"Sorry." Goku smirked. "But the orders have been given. If you wanna stop them being destroyed you'll have to go now."  
"Where are they?! You tell me!!" Frieza demanded.  
"Sorry. I can't do that." Goku shrugged.  
"Goku! This isn't a game! I'm serious!"  
"Damn right it isn't a game." Goku said. "Now tell me what you want with those dragonballs."  
"Goku, please!!" Frieza screamed. "I need them!"  
"What for?"  
"T - To revive Zarbon!" Frieza let out. "There, are you happy?!"

Goku looked at him.  
"Are you kidding me?!" he pulled away from Frieza. "I'm not gonna let you revive Zarbon! Why don't I just give you your entire army back? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Come on."  
"I don't want him to do any harm to you, baka!!" Frieza shouted. "Just give me the damn dragonballs!"  
"Sorry, Frieza. I can't risk it." Goku really did sound a little sorry.   
"Sorry?!" Frieza yelled. "Sorry isn't good enough! Goku, you have to!" he cried. "You don't know how much you have to! For God's sake just trust me!"  
".... I... I can't." Goku said. "You promised me you'd never return to Earth. And here you are. Now you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't originally come to kill me."  
".......... You can trust me this time..." Frieza swore. "I promise you that."  
"But the thing is, you break your promises, Frieza." Goku said. He looked at him with no hatred in his eyes. Just what seemed to be sorrow or pity. "Listen, I still believe you can change. So if you leave now, I'll pretend like you never came here. Just don't come back, and you can carry on living. Okay?"  
"NO!" Frieza screamed, grabbing Goku's shirt. "You don't understand!" he fell to his knees, looking at the ground and still clinging onto Goku's shirt desperately. "I can't go on alone anymore... if it's without him, there's no point in you keeping me alive... You'd just hurt me more if you did..." Frieza raised his head, and Goku could see that his eyes were glistening.  
"Goku..." tears slowly escaped Frieza's eyes. "If you won't bring back Zarbon... then at least don't let me live without him."  
Goku looked down at him sympathetically.  
"Hmm..." he gave a smile. "Okay... I'll give you what you want."


	3. Forever

Frieza looked around. There were flames everywhere. The screams of tortured souls ate away at his. It was like a nightmare. He no longer had that metal body, and the flames of Hell were so hot they seemed to touch, grab him with their burning hands that felt so hot against his skin.   
"God..." he mumbled. "So this is what it's like..."  
"Well, well, well..." an all - too - familiar voice taunted.   
"Vegeta." Frieza looked at the saiyan king. King Vegeta glared at him.  
"So who sent you here, then?" King Vegeta demanded. "Assuming you didn't die of overdosing on alcohol?"  
"Doesn't matter." Frieza replied. "Anyway, what do you want? Get lost!"  
"What do I want?!" King Vegeta snarled. "Like fuck I'm gonna get lost! I've been here for over twenty damn years because of you!"  
"My heart weeps." Frieza said sarcastically.  
"You HAVE no heart!" King Vegeta argued. He got into a fighting stance. "Fuck what happened when we were alive, this time I'm kill you. I'm banish you from existence forever!" "You -"  
"Lord Frieza?" a voice interrupted him.  
"Z - Zarbon?" Frieza stared at him. Zarbon smiled.  
"Hi sir. What are you doing here?"  
"Zarbon.... come here." Frieza instructed. A little puzzled, Zarbon made his way over to Frieza.  
"Clear off!" King Vegeta snapped at Zarbon. "Two against one?! You never did know how to fight fair, Frieza."

Frieza ignored him. He gazed into Zarbon's eyes. A tear escaped his.  
"Zarbon... are you really here?"  
"Yes..." Zarbon looked at him with a confused expression on his face, but only for a few seconds. Then, his face became serious. "Lord Frieza, I need to tell you something -"  
"Is it what Vegeta said to me?" Frieza asked.  
".... So you know..." Zarbon gave a relieved smile. "He told you."  
"Yeah. He did." Frieza nodded.  
"Huh?" King Vegeta blinked. "The hell are you guys on about? Are you talking about my son?"  
"What do you think?" Zarbon continued to speak to Frieza, ignoring the saiyan.   
"Zarbon..." a few more tears escaped Frieza's eyes. He stood on his tiptoes and kisses Zarbon softly.  
"O.O" King Vegeta stared at the in disbelief.  
"L - Lord Frieza...?" Zarbon was just as surprised as Vegeta. Frieza just gazed lovingly and longingly into Zarbon's golden eyes. Zarbon smiled, tears slowly creeping out of his eyes.  
"That's gross!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "Christ, get a room!"

Frieza's eyes widened as pain suddenly shot through him. He and Zarbon were suddenly surrounded by flames. They were _inside_ the flames. Frieza gasped in pain as they burned him. Zarbon felt it, too. But he ignored his own suffering when he noticed the expression on Frieza's face.   
"I'll protect you." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Frieza, holding him close. Frieza could still feel the pain of the burning flames, but he didn't care. Just to be held in Zarbon's strong arms was worth a lifetime of being in Hell. Frieza closed his eyes as Zarbon rested his head on his. 

The flames died down, and King Vegeta watched as Frieza raised his head to once again gaze into Zarbon's eyes. Zarbon gazed into his, and they kissed.  
"Arrgh!" King Vegeta turned his heads away, covering his eyes. "Somebody please send them to Heaven!!"  
Frieza smirked at Zarbon as King Vegeta whined. Zarbon smirked back, and kissed him again. Frieza closed his eyes.  
King Vegeta turned to see if they were done.  
"EW!" he looked away again. "I know I've committed some crimes but I don't deserve to see THIS!"

Frieza chuckled.   
"Saiyans." he said playfully to Zarbon.  
"They just monkeys." Zarbon smirked back.   
"Yeah."   
"I love you, Frieza." Zarbon whispered.  
"I love you, Zarbon." Frieza whispered back. Frieza waited to wake up. But he never did. This was real. He smiled, and sealed the love between them with a passionate kiss. A kiss that no matter what happened, no matter when it ended would last forever in their hearts. 

~The End~

_ And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

And I don't want the whole world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive 

And I don't want the whole world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

(break and solo) 

And I don't want the whole world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

- Iris  
by the Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
